


A Young Wizard Joins Young Justice

by Silvermags



Series: Young Wizards Crossovers [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Artemis as a Wizard, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: So, I decided to do more crossovers between Young Wizards and other books and shows.  This installment is about what might've happened if Artemis took the Wizard's Oath.





	A Young Wizard Joins Young Justice

When Artemis Crock was ten years old, she found a strange book in the school library. Life hadn't been easy for her. With her mother in prison and her sister gone, there was no one for her father to take his temper out on but her, and he worked her like a dog to make her into a perfect assassin. She was fairly certain the only reason he sent her to public school was so he wouldn't have to come up with something to do with her during the day. The book was called "So You Want To Be A Wizard". Artemis gave it a considering look, then checked it out. 

Late that night, having safely smuggled the book past her father, who would've doubtless punished her for having it, Artemis read by flashlight under the covers. She wasn't worried about being caught, since her father had gone out on a job and she knew from experience he wouldn't be back till morning or longer. She was fascinated by what she was reading. The creation of the universe, the introduction of entropy, wizards and their never-ending fight against the Lone Power. Artemis knew, without a doubt, that this was something good, something greater than anyone could ever imagine. And she knew she wanted to be a part of it. She turned to the page where the Oath was printed, an innocuous block of print. Artemis took a deep breath, and began to read. "In Life's name, and for Life's sake..."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

This was not going well. Not at all. At first it had seemed like they had done it, fooled Luthor and Bee, but somehow Luthor had seen through Superboy's lie, and called him out on it.

"You two, follow me," Sportsmaster ordered sternly. 

"What about Superboy?" M'gann asked.

"He'll be fine. He simply requires a few...adjustments." Queen Bee reassured her. 

Artemis fought with herself for a moment, then straightened her shoulders and marched up to Queen Bee.

"What are you doing?" Sportsmaster asked, but Artemis ignored him. She took a deep breath, then looked Bee straight in the eye.

"Fairest and fallen, greetings and defiance."

Everything stopped for a moment, the Queen Bee began to laugh. "Ah, little wizard," she said, "How refreshing to be recognized. I was beginning to think no one on this backwards little planet had any manners."

"Wizard? Artemis, what does she mean?" Megan asked, confused.

"I promise I'll explain everything soon, M'gann," Artemis said, not looking away from the Power masquerading as a queen, "But for now, we've got work to do. Reinforcement time!"

Their teammates burst from the bushes on one side of the clearing, then stared for a moment at the teenagers in street clothes appearing from the forest in the other direction. "Who are..." Kaldur began, but then Mercy was on him, and there was no more time for questions.

When the dust had settled, the Team stopped and stared at the normal looking kids standing in a circle around the place where Queen Bee had been, before they flickered out of existence with a clap of displaced air. Then, as one, they turned to face Artemis, who just smiled.

Grinning like the cat in the cream, Artemis turned and bowed to Zatanna. "Dai, cousin. I am on errantry, and I greet you." The team turned and looked at Zatanna, who looked like she had been punched in the stomach. Artemis cracked up laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea of having Queen Bee as an avatar of the Lone Power came out of nowhere as I was writing this, and I thought "why not?" and went with it. It does make a certain amount of sense. She's the dictator of a totalarian regime that she maintains control of using bloodthirsty armies and manipulation, not to mention how she uses words to take control of others. Sounds like the Lone One's MO to me. Also, the other wizards who came to help Artemis? Totally Nita, Kit, and Dairine. Just because I can.


End file.
